1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a semiautomatic gun which can be used to fire two types of ammunition, shotgun shells and rifle shells, for example. This gun includes a single trigger, a selector means for determining which type of ammunition to fire, a bolt selection means for operating the selected bolt and an ammunition feeder means.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE BACKGROUND ART
Various semiautomatic guns are known in the prior art. Most of these arrangements do not provide for a gun which may fire either a rifle or shotgun shell or any desired combination thereof by using a single trigger with a selector means. Further, reloading problems and jamming often occur in prior art arrangements.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simple and effective semiautomatic gun which is easy to operate and which loads semiautomatically and which may fire a selected type of ammunition. This device should be capable of being fired without requiring an operator's hands from moving away from the firing position. Such a gun can therefore be more readily operated than other prior art arrangements.